Correspondance
by Tiiva-fic
Summary: Tony à 18 ans et Ziva en à 17, Lui vit à Washington, et elle à Tel-Aviv, lui enchaîne les petites-amies alors qu'elle sort avec son petit-ami depuis un an, lui passent son temps libre avec ses pote alors qu'elle passe le sien à s'entrainement pour rentrer au MOSSAD. Jusqu'au jour où leur lycée va faire une correspondance, qu'ils vont se rencontrer et un nouvel amour pourrait naitre
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Correspondance

**Auteur :** Tiiva-fic

**Série : **NCIS

**Résumé :** Tous les opposent :  
Tony à dix-huit ans et Ziva en à dix-sept.  
Lui vit à Washington, aux USA et elle à Tel-Aviv, en Israël  
Il n'ai pas très studieux alors qu'elle est une excellente élève.  
Lui étudie l'hébreu alors qu 'elle étudie l'anglais.  
Lui enchaîne les petites-amies du lycée alors qu'elle sort avec son petit-ami depuis presque un an.  
Lui passent son temps libre avec ses potes,ses petites amies... Alors qu'elle passent son temps à s'entraîner pour rentrer au Mossad.  
Lui vit seul avec son père dans une grande maison et elle vit avec son père, sa mère son frère Ari et sa petite sœur Talia dans un petit appartement.

Mais le destin avait décidé de les assembler pour un amour idyllique .  
Un amour, qui allait se préciser lorsque leur rencontre fut organisée par leur deux lycées.  
Un amour entamé dès la première lettre ...

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'écris cette fic avec une amie, nous avons un blog sur Skyrock nommé Tiiva-fic, il y a d'autre fic sur NCIS.

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1

Tel Aviv, Israël – Rentrée de Janvier

Ziva grogna en entendant la sonnerie de son réveil. Déjà 4 heures ? Elle l'éteignit et remonta sa couverture sur la tête... Pour se relever aussitôt à la pensée de son petit-ami. Elle alluma la lumière et fit rapidement son lit.

Elle marcha en direction de son armoire en quête de vêtements. Un T-shirt manche longue bleu et un jeans devraient faire l'affaire. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, dehors il faisait encore nuit et les appartement d'en face n'avaient aucunes fenêtres allumées, c'était beau de voir ce pays endormi, tout à elle pour le moment.

Non pas tout, pensa-t-elle tristement, le MOSSAD est déjà réveillé, et son directeur déjà à son poste, tant pis, je lui dirai bonjour en journée, si je le vois.

Elle s'arracha à ses pensées morose et sortit. Toute la maison était encore dans le mère était encore au lit ainsi que son frère et sa sœur.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara un thé. Elle repensa vaguement à son entraînement tout en beurrant ses tartines. Elle avait hâte de passer le test final, elle savait que sa mère n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, mais son père aimerait bien qu'elle entre au MOSSAD, et elle voulait lui faire plaisir, peut-être que si elle lui obéissait comme il voulait, il serait plus présent ? Elle voulait juste se rapprocher de son père.

Elle alla se brosser les dents et se laver et regarda l'heure pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en retard. Quoi ? 4H44 ? Ziva monta dans sa chambre, pris son sac et sortit en courant de l'appartement.  
Le soleil ne se lèverai que dans 2 heures. La rue était vide mais lorsqu'elle tourna au carrefour de sa rue, quelques voitures étaient en route.  
Des agents du MOSSAD.  
Elle chercha Kaleb des yeux et malgré la pénombre, elle l'aperçut à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Salut ! fit-elle joyeusement.  
-Shalom .Tu es en retard, ...encore ! dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je suis désolé, encore ! Un petit bisous pour me faire pardonner ?  
Ziva s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa timidement et Kaleb accentua le baiser mais elle l'interrompit en regardant sa montre.  
On va être en retard !  
-La faute à qui ? fit-il en riant.  
-Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer au réveil à 4h du matin.  
Il rit encore à la justification de son retard et lui passa une main dans le dos pour l'attirer contre lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée, il était 5h12, ils étaient en retard de douze minutes. Aujourd'hui c'était jour d'entraînement. En effet, une journée par semaine était consacrée à leurs entrée au MOSSAD, pour les élèves volontaires bien sûr. Si il y avait bien un jour où il ne fallait pas arriver en retard, c'était aujourd'hui.

Comme d'habitude pour le mardi, un agent du MOSSAD les attendait devant l'imposant bâtiment. Il les fit entrer avec les autres élèves, retardataires eux aussi.  
Ils s'apprêtèrent à aller au gymnase pour leur premier cour de le journée, lorsque leur professeur principal leur coupa la route.

-Ah, justement je vous cherchais partout vous deux ! commença-t-il.

Super, ça commence bien, pensa-t-elle, j'espère que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que le directeur du MOSSAD avait prévu de venir ! Une colle avec le prof principal c'est pas génial. En plus il avait dit qu'il devait nous annoncer quelque chose d'important. C'était vraiment pas le moment d'arriver en retard !

Elle reporta son attention sur ce que leur prof leurs disait.  
...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Leur professeur les mena jusqu'à sa classe où était assis tous leurs camarades.

Mr Erhel : Asseyez-vous à votre place.

Ziva s'assit au fond de la classe à côté de Mia sa meilleure amie, tandis que Kaleb s'assit juste derrière Ziva.

Mia : Mais ou tu étais ? Je t'ai attendu devant le lycée.

Ziva : Désolé, mais j'ai pas pu me réveillé ce matin, j'étais trop fatigué. dit-elle en baillant.

Mia : Je vois ça.

Mr Erhel s'interrompit en les voyant discuter « C'est bon vous avez finit ? … Bon comme je disais, le lycée a organisé une sorte de correspondance avec un lycée de Washington aux États Unis et nous avons choisit votre classe... »

A ces mots toute la classe se mit à discuter. « Taisez-vous, s'énerva leur professeur, bien … Pendant plusieurs semaines vous allez leur écrire, en anglais bien sur et eux feront de même en hébreu, à l'issu de cette correspondance, il y aura 2 voyages. Tout d'abord ce seront ces américains qui viendront, ici, pendant 2 semaines, vous hébergerez votre correspondant et ensuite ce sera votre tour, vous irez aux États-Unis. Je vous distribue maintenant une lettre, écrite par ces lycéens qui deviendra votre correspondant ainsi qu'un papier expliquant tous cela à faire signer par vos parents pour demain. Sur ce, je vous laisse entre les mains de Mr David, le directeur du MOSSAD qui va vous reconduire à la salle d'entrainement. Merci de votre écoute, au revoir, à demain et surtout je ne veux aucun retardataires, n'est ce pas Mr Hazzan et Mlle David ! Dit-il à l'intention de Kaleb et de Ziva. »

Après les papiers distribués, Ziva se précipita vers la sortie et essaya de passer la porte discrètement pour ne pas que son père la voie.

Eli : Ziva ?

''Mince, raté, pensa-t-elle''

Ziva : Oui abba ?

Eli : Viens un peu par là.

Ziva se dirigea vers son père qui s'était un peu éloigné du reste de la classe.

Eli : Ecoute Ziva, ce matin ton professeur est venu me voir en me disant que tu étais ENCORE en retard...

Ziva : … mais ….

Eli :Non, il n'y a pas de mais, je les connais pas cœur tes excuses. Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois. Si tu veux rentrer au Mossad, il faut que tu sois ponctuelle.

Ziva : Je sais abba, je suis désolé. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Eli: Bon ce n'est pas grave. J'espère que tu t'es entraînée parce que je suis venue pour toi, dit-il en la chatouillant.

Ziva : C'est vrai ?

Eli : Oui, aller viens, on va rejoindre ta classe.

Le père et la fille marchèrent en discutant jusqu'à la GRANDE salle d'entraînement qui faisait office de gymnase. Ça y est Ziva avait enfin pu voir son père. Il n'était pas souvent à la maison, en général quand il partait toute sa famille y compris Ziva dormait et quand il rentrait sa maison était également plongée dans le sommeil, sans parler des nuits où il dormait au bureau mais à chaque fois que Ziva voit son père, elle profite de chaque moment à ses côté.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle d'entraînement.

Eli : Allez, file ! lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

Elle marcha à grand pas en direction des vestiaires. Lorsqu'elle passa devant son entraîneur, celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'elle soit arrivée un peu plus tard que ces camarades, sachant pertinemment que son père interviendrait.

Mia : Ne me dis pas que tu avais tellement sommeil que tu as dormi en route ?

Elles étaient en train de se changer en prenant tout leur temps et en ayant conscience que les autres filles ne perdaient pas un mot de leurs conversation.

Ziva : Non, mais mon père m'a retenu, j'ai cru avoir vu l'heure de mon sermon arriver mais en fait, il n'en a rien fait, chuchota-t-elle, il va rester là pour la séance d'entraînement, et je doit t'avouer que cela m'inquiète vaguement. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me juger trop sévèrement, il m'a affirmé que si je réussissais pas à être plus ponctuelle, je ne parviendrais pas à faire mon entrée au MOSSAD, or je sais que c'est là ce qu'il souhaite instamment le plus au monde.

Mia : Tu sais que lorsque tu recommence à parler comme une petite fille modèle, tu me fais vachement peur ? fit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux de reproches. Et j'ai remarqué que ça t'arrivais lorsque tu voyais ton père, c'est bon relax !

Amira : Tu sais Ziva, le pire c'est qu'elle a raison, tu parle de ces façons des fois ! dit une jeune fille à la peau mat .

Ziva : Désolée, dit-elle avec un sourire coupable.

Âlma : Je suis sûre qu'un jour ça te passera ! fit une autre en riant .

Mia : Allez, viens on va être en retard ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant sa montre .

Elles sortirent derrière les autres filles .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Mr Shalef : Bien, aujourd'hui sera un jour d'évaluation ! Vous allez reproduire tout les mouvements que nous avons appris et répondre à un questionnaire sur ce que nous avons étudié. Cette étape est décisive, elle nous permettra de vous classer et de vous proposer diverses voies au sein du MOSSAD. Si vous êtes recalés, mais que vous voulez vraiment faire partie d'une agence fédérale, autant ici que dans d'autres pays, il nous sera possible de proposer votre candidature auprès de l'organisation de votre choix . Vous connaîtrez les résultats à la fin du mois ! annonça leur professeur de sport avec un sourire encourageant . Je vais à présent vous appeler par ordre alphabétique par binôme et vous allez combattre le dit binôme .

Avner Nôam et Bach Lila !

Pendant environ un quart d'heure les noms en « B et en C » défilèrent et enfin …

Mr Shalef : David Ziva et Péèra Duran !

Elle vit du coin de l'œil que son père redoublait d'attention, elle se raidit et s'avança .

Mia : Bonne chance, murmura-t-elle .

Ziva : Merci, répondit-elle du bout des lèvres .

Elle s'avança vers les tapis côte à côte avec la jeune fille blonde .

Elles se postèrent face à face .

Mr Shalef : Math'ilime ! ( Commencez ! )

Elle sentit que ses muscles se raidissaient d'eux même et elle réagit plus par réflexe que par lucidité lorsque Péèra lui fit une balayette. Elle attaqua ; se mettant légèrement en retrait et pliant ses jambes pour prendre son élan, elle sauta sur la jeune fille déconcertée par son geste brutal. Elle réussit néanmoins à la repousser grâce à un violent coup de pied qui envoya notre jeune israélienne rouler à terre. Elle se releva et attendit patiemment la prochaine attaque de son adversaire. Celle-ci se manifesta par une violente gifle. Cette fois c'était elle qui était déconcertée, et Péèra mit sa soudaine vulnérabilité à profit. Elle s'approcha et leva la main mais Ziva fut plus rapide et lui envoya un coup de poing bien placé à la tempe. Elle se releva aussitôt et sauta sur sa concurrente dans un mouvement de rage. Elle lui immobilisa les bras et la fit tomber à terre. Péèra se débattit et réussit à libérer un de ses pieds qu'elle envoya dans le ventre de Ziva. Celle-ci suffoqua mais maintenu la position soudain elle leva la main et donna un coup de poing sur le visage de Péèra. Puis, profitant de sa soudaine immobilité, elle lui prit la main, appuya brutalement sur celle-ci lui, faisant un point de pression et paralysant ainsi la jeune fille.

Mr Shalef : A'tsore ! ( Stop ! ) s'exclama le professeur de sport. C'est bon, Ziva. Lâche la .

Elle se releva, lâcha la main de Péèra et l'aida à se lever. Elle sentit sur elle le regard de son père.

Mr Shalef : Bravo à toutes les deux.

Et elles retournèrent s'asseoir. Mia lui sourit.

Mia : Heureuse ? murmura-t-elle .

Ziva : Oui .

Et elle répondit à son sourire.

La journée passa vite entre entraînements, combats, bavardages, baisers, réprimandes, et félicitation de son père... Il était 15h, ça y est, les cours étaient terminés enfin non, pas pour tous.

A la sortie Kaleb et Ziva dirent au revoir à tous leurs amis et se dirigèrent vers les quartiers du MOSSAD pour un entraînement plus approfondi, avec en plus le maniement des armes. En général, leur entraînement est suivi par l'officier Hazzan, le père de Kaleb. Ce dernier était très ami avec Eli David, Ziva et Kaleb se connaissaient donc depuis leur plus petite enfance.

Ils prenaient des cours après le lycée étant donné qu'ils étaient enfants d'officier du MOSSAD, faire le maximum pour y rentrer devrait faire la fierté de leurs parents alors ils passaient leurs temps libres à s'entraîner, en amoureux sous le regard bienveillant de Mr Hazzan.

17 heures, l'entraînement est terminé, ils se changèrent et sortirent. Ils discutèrent des correspondances. Ils se demandaient qui serait leur correspondant ? Mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient l'ouvrir pour l'instant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'école primaire, soudain une petite fille avec des couettes, d'environ 6 ans courra vers Ziva et lui sauta dans les bras.

… : Ziva, tu es encore en retard.

Kaleb : Tu vois tous le monde le dit, même ta propre sœur.

Ziva : Je suis désolé Tali

Tali : C'est pas grave, je suis habitué, dit la petite en souriant.

Kaleb : Oui, moi aussi.

Ziva : Eh, mais qu'est ce que vous avez contre moi aujourd'hui, dit-elle en rigolant

Tali : Bon on rentre, moi j'ai des devoirs, il y en a qui travaille ici.

Kaleb et Ziva explosèrent de rire sous le regard amusé de Tali

Tali : Ba quoi ? Aujourd'hui j'ai eu une évaluation sur mes tables d'addition.

Kaleb : Crois-moi, t'en verra d'autres ! Bon, les filles je dois y aller Ima va m'attendre. Je te dirai demain qui est mon correspondant.

Tali : Quoi ? C'est quoi un correspondant ?

Ziva : Je t'expliquerai à la maison. Bon à demain, bisous.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de se quitter à cause de la remarque de Tali.

Tali : … Beurk …

Ils explosèrent de rire une nouvelle fois et Kaleb rentra chez lui tandis que les filles se dirigèrent vers leur appartement.

Quand elles furent rentrée leur mère les salua et les embrassa. En effet, Rivka ne travaillait pas pour s'occuper de ses enfants, enfin plus pour s'occuper de sa petite dernière Tali, vu que Ari et Ziva sont déjà grand. Eli David, passant beaucoup de temps à son travail, ne peut pas s'occuper de ses enfants à la sortie de l'école et pendant les week-ends donc Rivka s'en charge.

Ziva partit dans sa chambre et fit ses devoirs pendant une bonne heure, elle alla ensuite aidé sa petite sœur qui n'arrivait pas à faire sa grammaire. Puis elle retourna dans sa chambre pour ranger un peu. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte TOC TOC TOC ^^.

Rivka : Je vais ouvrir … Ziva, c'est Mia. Va la rejoindre dans sa chambre, tu connais le chemin ?

Mia : Oui, merci madame David.

Chambre de Ziva et de Tali :

Ziva : Salut. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Mia : Bah rien, j'ai besoin d'un prétexte pour voire ma meilleure amie ?

Ziva : Bien sur que non, dit tu restes dormir ici cette nuit, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me réveille demain matin ?

Mia : C'est gentil ça !

Ziva : Aller, s'il te plaît, mes parent sont d'accord enfin … je crois mais si ils sont toujours d'accord, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Mia : Ok, je retourne chez moi chercher mes affaires et j'arrive à tout'

Quinze minutes plus tard, Mia revint chez sa meilleure amie avec son sac de cour et son sac de vêtement.

En entrant dans la pièce, elle dit :

Mia : Ba alors, tu n'a toujours pas ouvert ta lettre ? Dit-elle en désignant la lettre sur son bureau.

Ziva : Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié.

Mia : Moi j'ai ouvert la mienne depuis le sortie du lycée. C'est une fille, elle s'appelle Ashley Spencer, elle à 17 ans comme nous. Je peux la lire avec toi ?

Ziva : Oui si tu veux, dit-elle en ouvrant la lettre.

Bon c'est un gars, il s'appelle Anthony DiNozzo ? C'est italien ça ?

Mia : Ouai, la chance, j'aime les italiens ! Murmura t-elle rêveuse.

Ziva : Mia ! Bon, il a 18 ans, il est pas bon en hébreux.

Mia : Pourquoi c'est marqué.

Ziva : Non, mais la lettre est remplie de fautes.

Mia : Fais voire la lettre !

Ziva la lui tendis :

_Salut,_

_Je m'appelle Anthony DiNozzo mais tu peux m'appeler Tony, je suis au lycée Thomas Jefferson depuis bientôt 4 ans, j'ai redoublé ma première année, j'ai donc 18 ans. J'habite à Washington DC avec mon père depuis 11 ans, avant j'habitais à coté de Rome en Italie. Je suis passionné de musique, mais surtout de cinéma, j'ai vu tous les plus grands classiques de l'histoire de l'Amérique et je passe tous mon temps avec mes potes dans les salles de cinéma ou sur la plage avec des filles enfin tu me comprends... D'ailleurs, tu connais Magnum ? Si tu connais pas, je te montrerai ne t'inquiète pas !_

_Voilà ma petite présentation, je suis pressé de te connaître et de venir dans ton lycée. Je ne suis jamais encore venu en Israël, pourtant je voyage beaucoup. A part ça, j'attends ta lettre avec impatience pour découvrir à qui j'écris parce que c'est quand même stressant d'écrire à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas._

_Donc voilà, c'est un peu court, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire ( même si j'adore raconter ma vie )_

_Tony_

Mia : Tu connais Magnum ?

Ziva : Non

Mia : Moi, non plus. Mais à part ça, il a l'air pas mal, en plus il a l'air d'aimer les filles. Tu crois que je lui plairais ?

Ziva : Mia ! Ce n'est qu'une lettre.

Mia : Oui mais bon...

Rivka : Les filles à table ! Cria Rivka depuis la cuisine.

Ziva : Oui Ima, on arrive.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où elles virent Ari, l'aîné de la famille qui frôlait tous juste la vingtaine en train d'aider Rivka à mettre la table.

Ziva : Ari, mon grand frère préféré, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Ari : Tu n'a qu'un grand frère.

Ziva : C'est pour ça que je te dis ça.

Après un fou rire des 2 frères et sœur, ils passèrent à table et Ziva remarqua que son père n'étais toujours pas là.

Le lendemain au lycée, la classe de Ziva ne parlait que de cette correspondance. En cours, les élèves écrivirent une réponse aux lettres du lycée Thomas Jefferson, les lettres furent envoyés le soir même et elles arrivèrent quelques semaine plus tard au États Unis.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Washington DC, États Unis

Tony se réveilla difficilement, il regarda son réveil 7h30, il ne commençait qu'à 9 heures. Il voulut se rendormir mais Courtney, la femme de chambre, ouvrit tous les rideaux de sa chambre.

Courtney : Il faut se réveiller, Monsieur DiNozzo sinon vous arriverez en retard.  
Tony : Non, dit-il en mettant un oreiller sur sa tête, je ne veux pas y aller.  
Courtney : Si, vous allez quand même vous levez, votre père vous attend dans la salle à manger pour votre petit déjeuner.

Ils se leva, pris une douche, s'habilla et en descendant il croisa Adrien, le cuisinier qui apportait justement le petit déjeuné.

Adrien : Bonjour Monsieur DiNozzo  
Tony : Salut Adrien

Ils se dirigea vers la salle à manger où son père l'attendait en lisant un journal.

Anthony S. : Bonjour Junior, je t'attendais

A ses mots Anthony remercia Adrien qui venait de déposer les plats sur la grande table et se mit à manger en compagnie de son fils, une fois cela fait Tony se lava les dents, se coiffa et pris son sac. Il dit au revoir à son père et s'installa dans sa belle lamborghini rouge et partit au lycée.

Arrivé au lycée, il mit ses lunettes de soleil, malgré qu'il faisait plutôt gris en ce début du mois de février, et salua toutes les jolies filles de son lycée avec son sourire charmeur.

... : Ba, alors toi tu ne perds pas ton temps.  
Tony : Salut Evan, écoute on a qu'une vie, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à une jolie fille.

Tony et Evan, son meilleur ami partirent dire bonjour à tous leurs amis, eh oui quand on est l'élève le plus populaire et le plus canon du lycée, on en a des ami(e)s.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Tous les élèves se réunirent et se rangèrent à leur emplacement où leu professeur les attendait.

Tony commençait par Anglais, le cour qu'il détestait le plus au monde, pendant une heure et demi, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette lettre, voilà plusieurs semaines qu'elles ont été envoyés et toujours pas de réponses. Il se demandait qui pouvait être cette personne, si c'était un gars tant mieux il pourrait ce faire un nouvel ami mais si c'était une fille, si c'était une fille ce serait un peu compliqué. Comme l'a toujours dit Tony une amitié entre fille et garçon, ça n'existe pas ! 9525,84 kilomètres et 7 heures les séparaient, il regarda l'heure : 10h30, à cet l'heure là, il ou elle aurait déjà terminé les cours normalement.

La journée passa rapidement jusqu'au cours d'hébreux, le dernier cours de la journée à 16h, il était 23h en Israël.

Monsieur Johnson commença son cours et s'interrompit quelques minutes après pour leur annoncer que les lettres du lycée Havat Hanoar sont arrivées mais qu'ils les distribueraient qu'à la fin du cours. Tony souffla, décidément il attendait cette lettre avec impatience, Evan sourit en l'entendant.

Le cours passa lentement, tellement lentement que Tony ne cessait de soupirer. Mais à la fin du cours, Monsieur Johnson distribua les lettres. A première vu, celle de Tony semblait comme toutes les autres blanche avec un timbre et pour seule écriture l'adresse de son lycée. Il sortit de sa classe et dit brièvement au revoir à ses amis, toujours en restant concentré sur cette fameuse lettre. Il s'installa dans sa lanborghini et l'ouvrit, comparé à la sienne celle là était vraiment courte :

_Salut,_  
_Je m'appelle Ziva David, j'ai 17 ans. J'habite à Tel-Aviv depuis pas mal d'années mais je suis née à Bee'r Sheva. Je suis au lycée Havat Hanoar et plus tard j'aimerai rentrer au Mossad. Tu sais Anthony, je n'aime pas beaucoup parler de moi, même pas du tout donc je pense que j'ai tous dit, enfin l'essentiel._  
_Ziva_

Soudain Evan monta dans la voiture et fit le sursauter.

Evan : Eh bah, ça fait quinze minutes que tu contemples cette lettre. Alors c'est qui ?  
Tony : Elle ...  
Evan : ... elle ?  
Tony : Oui elle, elle s'appelle Ziva. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa lettre. Ziva David. Mais ma lettre est vraiment courte, pas toi ?  
Evan : Si, la mienne est courte, regarde :

_Salut,_  
_Moi c'est Kaleb Hazzan. Comme toi, j'ai 17 ans, je vis à Tel-Aviv avec mes parents et ma petite sœur de 7 ans. Je suis en dernière année au lycée Havt Hanoar et plus tard j'aimerai faire partit du Mossad, comme mon père._  
_Voilà, c'est tous mais on nous apprend à ne pas en dire trop._  
_Kaleb_

Evan Ils ont des prénoms bizarres ... Ziva, Kaleb ... attend celui de Mike c'est Ephraïm.  
Tony : Ouai, dit-il en rigolant. Je pense qu'ils se disent la même chose des notres. Tiens, ils veulent tout les deux rentrer au Mossad.  
Evan : C'est quoi ?  
Tony : Je sais pas.  
Evan : Ouai c'est pas grave, on se fait un ciné ?  
Tony : Alors pour ça, je ne dit pas non. On invite Jessica, Haley et Gaby ?  
Evan : Toi, tu sais t'y prendre avec les filles, alors je te laisse l'honneur.  
Tony : T'inquiète pas ne sois pas jaloux, je t'apprendrai ! Dit-il en s'éloignant vers le groupe de fille.

Quelques heures plus tard Tony sortie du cinéma entouré par 3 jolies filles et de Evan qui soupirais à chaque fois que son ami faisait des références cinématographiques par rapport au film qu'ils avaient vu. Décidément, pensa Evan, lui il savait s'y prendre. Il raccompagna ensuite toutes ces magnifiques jeunes filles et rentra chez lui.

Il monta dans sa chambre et fouilla dans son sac de cours, il en sortit son agenda et regarda les devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire : Maths, Anglais, Hébreux, Philo, Italien ... Il referma son agenda sachant pertinemment que personne de ses amis ne ferait leurs devoirs.

Il vit soudain dans son sac au milieu des papiers qui y traînait, SA lettre, il la sortit et la relu. Ça y est il savait son nom, elle s'appelait Ziva. Il était heureux mais pourtant cette fille l'intriguait, le fait que sa lettre soit courte et qu'elle n'aime pas parler d'elle lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus. Il sortit de ses rêveries quand Courtney l'appela pour le prévenir que le repas était près. Il mangea, se lava, prépara ses affaires et s'endormit pour une nuit pleine de rêves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Quelques jour plus tard, il envoya sa réponse à sa correspondante. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir hésité à lui demander si elle pouvait lui envoyer une photographie. Il en avait fait part à Evan, mais il lui avait déconseillé en riant. Sa lettre se présentait sous cette forme :

___Salut Ziva, j'avais hâte de recevoir ta réponse pour savoir qui tu étais vraiment. Tu ne pourrais pas m'en dire plus sur ta famille, tes amis ? Moi je vis avec mon père, je suis fils unique. Je ne crois pas que je te l'avais dit avant. Je suis assez maladroit avec les filles lorsqu'il s'agit d'écrire, en revanche j'aime bien leur parler, les faire rire. Mon meilleur ami, c'est Evan Diggs. Comme correspondant il a eu un certain Kaleb, tu sais qui c'est ? Et puis, c'est quoi le MOSSAD ? Quelle est ta matière préférée ? Il font quoi tes parents ? J'espère que tu vas m'en dire plus dans la prochaine lettre !__  
____Anthony_

Il attendit plusieurs jours, en attendant, la date de leur départ avançait.

Lorsqu'elle reçut la lettre, elle fut déconcertée de la coïncidence qui avait fait que son petit-ami avait pour correspondant le meilleur ami de son correspondant à elle. Elle en fit part à Kaleb.

Kaleb ( en la dévorant des yeux ) : C'est le signe du destin !  
Ziva ( souriant ) : Tu crois vraiment au destin ?  
Kaleb : Pourquoi pas toi ?

Elle ria et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser.  
Elle lui répondit :

___Shalom, tu voulais en savoir plus sur moi, je vais donc te renseigner sur moi. Il se trouve que ton meilleur ami a pour correspondant mon petit-ami. Oui tout comme toi j'ai un meilleur ami, ou plutôt une meilleure amie. Je vis avec ma mère, mon père, ma petite sœur et mon grand frère. Le MOSSAD c'est les services secrets israéliens, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, étant donné que ces services doivent rester secrets. Ma matière préférée ? Je dirais le sport. Ma mère ne travaille pas, elle doit s'occuper de ma petite sœur. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que fait mon père, ni mon frère d'ailleurs. J'espère avoir ta réponse rapidement.__  
____Ziva_

Tony : Mais elle est pas possible cette fille ! Super engageante !

Evan et lui étaient dans son salon, en train de lire leurs lettres.

Tony : Je lui pose des questions et tout ce qu'elle me répond c'est qu'elle peut rien me dire ! Et la tienne ? T'as son petit-ami c'est ça ?  
Evan : Ouais regarde :

___Bonjour, pour répondre à tes questions, oui j'ai une petite amie. En parlant de Ziva, il suffira de regarder sa réponse pour savoir ce qu'est le MOSSAD, elle est plus douée que moi pour savoir les limites de ce qu'on peut dire. Ma matière préférée est l'hébreu.__  
____J'attends ta réponse avec impatience.__  
____Kaleb_

Tony : En bref, il en dit autant que cette Ziva.  
Evan : Ils pourraient au moins nous poser les mêmes questions !  
Tony : Faut persister.

Il écrivit la réponse :

___Salut, tu sais que tu m'avance beaucoup avec ta lettre ! Tu ne pourrais pas t'ouvrir un peu ? Ton petit-ami est pareil ! Et puis c'est quoi ces « limites de ce qu'on peut dire » ? Sinon, comment est Israël ? Il paraît que c'est un beau pays, peux-tu m'envoyer des photos ? L'Amérique est très belle aussi. Tu aimes quoi comme musique ? Et comme film ? Moi j'adore Alien et comme musique j'aime bien le rock.__  
____J'attends ta réponse au plus vite !__  
____Tchao ! Anthony__  
_

Ziva : Mais je lui ai dit que je n'aimais pas raconter ma vie ! Il s'attendait pas à un roman quand même et puis il m'énerve avec ses questions, eh comment ça je ne suis pas ouverte ! Tu me trouves renfermée ?  
Kaleb : Oh non, pas avec moi en tout cas ! Murmura t-il au creux de son oreille, en l'encerclant de se bras.  
Mia : C'est quoi Alien ?  
Ziva : J'en sais rien.  
Kaleb : C'est sûrement un film.  
Ils lisaient tous les trois leurs lettres. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le parc à côtés de leur lycée. Pour le moment, ils étaient tous les trois allongés dans l'herbe fraîche, les oiseaux chantaient et des enfants courraient autour des adolescents, Tali était parmi eux. Ils décidèrent d'écrire la réponse tout de suite :

___Shalom, Kaleb t'as parlé de limites, il a eu raison. Il y a certaines choses que ____l'on ne peut pas dire. Je ne peux même pas les nommer. Israël est un très beau pays, en effet. Ci-joint une photographie pour te le prouver. J'aime beaucoup les musiques de mon pays. Je ne sais pas trop pour les films, ici nous n'en regardons pas tellement.__  
____Je crois que c'est la dernière lettre que nous pourrons nous envoyer, il me semble que tu viens dans quelques jours._

___Shalom_

___Ziva_

Une fois chez elle...

Ziva : Salut Ima !

Elle l'embrassa.

Rivka : Bonjour ma petite puce, ça va ?  
Ziva : Oui, très bien.

Elle alla dans sa chambre et croisa, à sa grande surprise, son père. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui.

Eli : Où comptes-tu aller comme ça sans me dire bonjour jeune fille ?

Elle se glissa dans ses bras.

Ziva : Shalom abba !  
Eli : Bonjour mon bébé.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux en direction du salon.

Quelques minutes après, toute la famille était à table et parlait de l'arriver de Tony en Israël. Eli n'étais pas très ravi de ce voyage et il ne voulait surtout pas se séparer de sa fille, pour qu'elle puisse aller en Amérique pendant 2 semaines. Eli avait beaucoup d'ennemis aux alentours de Washington, il était vraiment inquiet. Une fois que tous ses enfants furent couchés, Eli et Rivka discutèrent du voyage de leur fille.

Eli : Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée de la laisser partir.  
Rivka : Enfin Eli, tu ne pourra pas la protéger éternellement. Elle a besoin d'un peu plus de liberté, tu es toujours sur son dos à la materner. C'est pesant pour elle, ta fille est bientôt adulte, ce n'est plus une enfant. Et en plus elle sait se défendre. Tu l'a vu pendant les entraînement au lycée, même l'officier Hazzan dit qu'elle est excellente. Tu devrais lui faire un peu plus confiance !  
Eli : Tu as raison et puis Kaleb sera là, je sais qu'il la protégera quoi qu'il arrive.  
Rivka : Oui, ils s'aiment ça crève les yeux. Ça fait quand même un an qu'ils sont ensemble !  
Eli : Oui et en plus j'ai une excellente relation avec l'officier Hazzan.  
Rivka : En même temps, vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance. On pourrait l'inviter, lui, sa femme et ses enfants. Ça fait longtemps qu'on en parle ?  
Eli : Oui, si tu veux mais quand ?  
Rivka : La semaine prochaine disons lundi soir ?  
Eli : Mais, c'est lundi que Anthony viens à la maison. Et en plus je ne suis pas sur d'être là !  
Rivka : Eli, s'il te plaît et justement je trouve que c'est une bonne idée comme ça Anthony aura un camarade de classe, vu que Kaleb a aussi un correspondant ?  
Eli : Bon d'accord je serai là. Bon, il se fait tard on devrai aller se coucher.

Le directeur du Mossad attrapa sa femme par la main et l'embrassa amoureusement puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

Washington DC, États Unis

Il se leva de bonne heure ( 4h00) et, pour une fois, sans Courtney. Aujourd'hui il allait en Israël ! Il sortit sa valise et l'ouvrit. Il prit, en premier lieu, des vêtements légers, des sous-vêtements, puis se dirigea vers sa grande collection de films. Il en choisit ses principaux classiques. Il fourra le tout dans sa valise, il alla devant son bureau et se saisi de certains de ses objets, entre autres :  
-son portable  
-ses magazines ( sur le cinéma )  
-ses cahiers d'hébreu  
-son ordinateur portable  
Il pénétra ensuite dans sa salle de bain personnelle et prit ses affaires de toilettes. Il alla ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner.

Tony : Adrien ?  
Adrien : Monsieur ?  
Tony : peux-tu me préparer quelque chose de léger s'il te plaît ? Je n'ai pas très faim.  
Adrien : Oui monsieur.  
Anthony S. : Il est bien tôt, je ne sais même plus lorsque je t'ai vu de lever aussi tôt ces dernières années.  
Tony : Mmmhh. Je suis surexcité, je crois. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour !  
Anthony S. ( souriant ) : En effet.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était prêt et était dans sa voiture.  
Il arriva au lieu du départ du car et une demi-heure plus tard ( il était donc 5h30 du matin ) il était dans l'avion, celui-ci s'apprêtait à décoller.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Par chance, il s'était installé à côté de jolie fille qui gloussaient rien qu'à le regarder, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Environs une heure passa, il était 6h00, une hôtesse de l'air, blonde, yeux bleu glace ( petite dédicace à Gibbs ), commença à passer entre les sièges et à distribuer des bouteilles d'eau, ou autres boissons. Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire, un sourire des plus charmeur, un sourire qui dévoilait ses belles dents blanches et bien alignées. Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir lu tous ces magazines, il mangea. La nourriture était horrible. Le veau baignait dans une sauce verdâtre et les haricots verts n'étaient plus verts mais noirs, carbonisés. Quelques heures passèrent encore, il ne restait plus que 2 heures, il était excité comme une puce, il discutait comme il pouvait avec Evan et les deux filles à côtés de lui. Enfin, il réussi à s'endormir durant la dernière heure.  
Leur professeur les réveilla et Tony s'écria en regardant sa montre :

Tony : Quoi ? Il n'est que 21 heures ?

Mr Johnson : Non, Anthony, ici il est 4 heures du matin. Je vous rappelle à tous et à toutes qu'il y a  
7 heures de décalage horaire ? Donc je vous conseille de remettre vos montres à l'heure. Nous allons ensuite nous diriger vers l'extérieur du bâtiment où nous prendrons tous nos valises. Un bus viendra ensuite nous chercher et nous amènera au lycée Havat Hanoar, nous y arriverons à 4h45 pour l'ouverture du lycée, nous laisserons nos valises dans les soutes à bagages durant cette  
première journée

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, endormis, au lycée, la sonnerie retentissait, ils furent confiés à un des professeurs qui les menèrent dans une classe.

Mr Erhel : Bonjours, messieurs, mesdemoiselles, entrez donc, ne soyez pas timides ! ( puis, s'adressant à ses élèves ) Levez-vous s'il vous plaît ! Et levez la main lorsque je vous appellerai !

Il attribua à chaque élèves sa place, jusqu'à ce que Ziva ne réponde pas à son appel.  
Surpris, Kaleb et Mia levèrent la tête.

Mia : Elle n'est pas là ?  
Kaleb : Non, je pensais qu'elle était arrivée avant moi !

Mr Erhel ( répétant et s'impatientant ) : Ziva ?

Il parcourut sa classe du regard mais ne la trouva pas.

Mr Erhel : Désolé monsieur DiNozzo, elle doit être encore en retard.

Soudain quelqu'un tapa discrètement à la porte.

Ziva : Monsieur ?

Elle jeta un regard surpris aux américains somnolents devant les élèves israéliens qui secouaient la têtes, chuchotaient et parfois souriaient en la dévisageant comme pour lui dire « Tu ne changeras jamais ! ».

Mr Erhel : Eh bien ! Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est-ce pas mademoiselle David ? A votre place je vous prie ! Monsieur DiNozzo, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir à côté de cette jeune fille.

Tony regardait, ébahi, la jeune femme qui marchait à pas rapide vers un bureau à côté d'une autre jeune fille et d'un garçon. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, mais, en jetant un regard circulaire, il pu se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être belle. Il la suivi et s'assit alors qu'elle restait debout. Le garçon à côté de sa correspondante jeta à cette dernière un regard de reproche.

Kaleb : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, bon sang ?  
Ziva ( en marmomant ) : Pas réussi à me lever, j'ai pourtant mis mon réveil ! Je suis sûr que Ari est rentré dans ma chambre lorsque je dormais et qu'il l'a éteint, c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se moquer, ce soir je le tue.  
Mia : Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

Ils se turent lorsque le professeur haussa le ton pour sermonner un de ses élèves.

Ziva : Je sais pas, peut-être parce que je lui ai mis de la glace dans ses chaussettes hier ?  
Kaleb : Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Il leva la main lorsque le professeur l'appela.

Tony : Hi Evan !  
Evan : Hi Tony.

Ils leurs jetèrent des regards surpris, mais reprirent bien vite leur conversation sans se soucier du sentiment de dépit des deux américains qui espéraient un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

Kaleb : Alors ? Pourquoi ?  
Ziva : Tu m'embêtes avec tes questions !  
Mia : Pourquoi ?  
Ziva : Mais parce que j'avais envie, voilà !  
Kaleb : Et tu te demande pourquoi il t'embête ?  
Ziva : C'est lui qui a commencé !  
Mia : Comment ?  
Ziva : Il m'a attrapée par surprise, il m'a portée et après il m'a lâché les jambes dans le vide, par la fenêtre de notre appartement ! Il ne me tenait que par les aisselles ! J'étais dans le vide, qu'est-ce que tu aurai fait ? Tu te serai laissé faire ?  
Kaleb et Mia ( d'une même voix) : Non.

Puis ils pouffèrent de rire.

Ziva : Riez, mais le jour où je lui demanderai de vous faire la même chose, on verra si vous ferez la même tête !

Les deux américains se regardèrent, étonnés. Ils n'avaient perdu aucun mots de la conversation bien que celle-ci soit en hébreu. Le professeur les sortit de leurs pensées en les interpellant :

Mr Erhel : Bon ça suffit vous trois, j'en ai marre à chaque cours je vous dit d'arrêter de parler et vous vous continuer, sans parler des retard de Mlle David et de Mr Hazzan. Je suis en train de parler de votre voyage et de ce qui en suivra et vous avez quand même l'audace de bavarder ?  
Kaleb, Mia, Ziva : ...  
Mr Erhel : Vous viendrez tous les trois me voir à la fin du cours !

Ils soufflèrent tout les trois, marmonnant des jurons en hébreu. Mia eu enfin sa correspondante, une fille du nom de Ashley.

Ashley : Salut les mecs.  
Tony et Evan ( d'une même voix ) : Salut Ashley.

Ils regardèrent à nouveau les trois élèves

Ziva : Alors c'est toi, Anthony ?

Il parut soulagé en voyant qu'elle continuait à parler en anglais, bien qu'il soit approximatif. Il n'était pas très bon en hébreu.

Tony : Tu peux m'appeler Tony, tu sais.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers ses amis. Kaleb essayait désespérément de se faire comprendre en hébreu, mais il abandonna bientôt et se concentra pour s'exprimer en anglais.

Le professeur passa l'heure à leur expliquer ce qu'il feraient ici, autrement dit, qu'ils allaient faire exactement ce que leur correspondant faisait. Toute l'heure se passa ainsi jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Tous les élèves israéliens et américains sortirent de la classe excepté Kaleb, Ziva et Mia.

Mr Erhel : Avant je pouvais comprendre, mais pas aujourd'hui je vous signale que dans cette classe, il y avait des professeurs qui représentait un lycée aux États Unis. On a déjà eu du mal à organiser cette correspondance alors si c'est pour leur manquer de respect, moi je ne suis pas d'accord ! Dit-il en frappant son poing sur son bureau.

Mia : On est désolé monsieur, on ne recommencera plus.  
Mr Erhel : Oui j'espère, et les retard, dit-il à l'intention de Ziva.  
Ziva : Heu ... Oui désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.  
Mr Erhel : Bon je ne vais pas vous sanctionner étant donné que vous avez vos correspondants, je vous laisse une dernière chance. Si vous ne la saisissez pas, vous serez sanctionner et j'appellerai vos parents. Compris ?

Les trois élèves concernés acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce et tentèrent de retrouver leur correspondant, la cohue qui régnait dans le couloir.  
Une fois dehors, Kaleb attrapa Ziva par le bras et lui dit :

Kaleb : Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour !

Elle ria et l'embrassa. Il la pris dans ses bras et la porta, elle poussa un cri de surprise. Tony et Evan arrivèrent à ce moment là.

Kaleb ( ne prêtant qu'une vague attention à eux ) : Tu sais que je viens chez toi, ce soir !  
Ziva : Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ?

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et se séparèrent en voyant le regard des deux américains

Evan : Heu, on fait quoi ? Dit-il dans sa langue natale  
Ziva : C'est la récré, vous pouvez aller voir vos amis ! Dit-elle en hébreux.  
Tony et Evan se regardèrent avec incompréhension et lui demandèrent de répéter.

Finalement, se dirent t-ils, on sera obligé de s'exprimer en Anglais pour se faire comprendre. En voyant l'impatience de sa petite amie, Kaleb leur expliqua sa phrase. Mia et Galil, le meilleur ami de Kaleb et de Ziva les rejoignirent avec leur correspondant.

Galil : Et si on leur faisait visiter le lycée ?  
Mia : Bonne idée, vous venez ?

Ziva souffla tandis que Tony lui fit son sourire qui faisait tomber toutes les filles ... sauf elle apparemment. Décidément, se dit-il ces deux semaine promettait d'être géniale surtout en compagnie de la belle Ziva.

La matinée passa vite et il était déjà 12h, la plupart des élèves se dirigèrent vers le self tandis que d'autres prirent le chemin de la sortie afin qu'ils puissent manger chez eux. Le directeur du lycée avait fournis à chaque Américains une carte d'accès au self. Lorsque Anthony et ses camarades prirent leur plateau pour aller se servir, il regardèrent chaque plat sans savoir ce que c'était. Il choisit donc les assiettes qui lui paraissait le plus potable et se dirigea vers le self. Il vit donc que tous les américains et tous les israéliens mangèrent chacun de leur côtés. Ils se dirigea donc vers une table et il aperçut Ziva mangeant avec Mia et d'autres filles, profitant de l'absence de Kaleb il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui sourit. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et continua sa conversation avec une fille nommé Keren. Evan s'approcha de lui, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Evan : Attention mon gars, tu te trouves en terrain miné. Fait gaffe, elle est déjà prise.  
Tony : T'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis un DiNozzo. Le sang et le charme italien coulent dans mes veines, deux semaine avec moi et elle tombera dans mes bras.  
Evan : Peut être mais pour l'instant, elle a pas l'air de t'apprécier.

Evan sourit et se dirigea vers une table où se trouvait tous les américains.

Tony : Pourquoi tu m'ignores ?  
Ziva (se retournant) : Mais je ne t'ignores pas je discute, pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec tes amis ?  
Tony : Peut être parce que j'ai envie de rester avec toi.

Ziva leva les sourcils étonné, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Soudain Tony posa sa main sur la sienne, elle la retira, pris son plateau et s'en alla. Evan qui n'avais pas perdu une miette de la scène qui venait de ce produire se dirigea vers lui et lui dit :

Evan : Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ?

Après la fameuse scène du self, ils retournèrent en cours. Tony ne comprenait aucun mot de ce que racontait le professeur en face de lui, il n'était déjà pas doué en hébreux, ni en maths d'ailleurs alors des maths en hébreux c'était trop compliqué pour lui. Il décida donc d'envoyer un mot sur un bout de papier (avouez on la tous fait ^^), le fit passer devant lui et le donna à Ziva.

_Je suis désolé de ce qu'il c'est passé dans le self. Pardonné ?_

Ziva se retourna et lui sourit. Elle prit également un bout de papier et lui répondit.

_Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je me suis emporté trop vite, je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça. Mais j'ai mes raisons et peut-être qu'un jour je te les dirai !_

Tony sourit, décidément cette fille l'intriguait. Il avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec elle. A partir de ce moment là, les cours passèrent beaucoup plus vite. Lorsque vint la fin des cours tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ce soir là, l'officier Hazzan les avait dispenser d'entraînement pour qu'ils profitent de leur correspondant. Tony et Evan prirent leur valise et suivirent Ziva et Kaleb.

Ziva pris Kaleb par la taille, tandis qu'il l'attrapait par les épaules.  
Ils marchèrent un moment en oubliant que des américains se trouvaient derrière eux. Soudain un homme un homme d'environ 20 ans fonça tout droit sur eux et attrapa Ziva en la faisant tomber par terre. Elle hurla.

Ziva : Ari ! Lâche moi !  
Ari ( en la maintenant allongée par terre ) : Pas question ! J'ai trouvé mes documents complètement mélangés ! Et mon ordinateur, t'as intérêt à me le rendre, tu vas souffrir petite sœur !  
Kaleb : Bon, Ziva je vais te laisser discuter tranquillement avec ton frère, OK ? A ce soir !  
Ziva : Eh ! M'abandonne pas !

Elle souffla lorsque Kaleb partit.

Evan : Euh... Je dois te suivre ?  
Kaleb ( en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse ) : Ah, pardon, oui viens !  
Ziva ( en se débattant ) : Lâche moi Arié !  
Tony : Je peux vous aider ?  
Ari ( en tournant la tête vers lui ) : Quoi ? Ah c'est toi, Anthony DiNozzo ?  
Tony : Oui c'est moi.

Soudain Ari tourna ses yeux vers sa sœur. Une lueur moqueuse y brillait. Il se releva et aida Ziva à en faire autant.

Ziva : Anthony, c'est mon frère, Ari.  
Tony : Tu peux m'appeler Tony, tu sais Ziva.

Ari tendit sa main et serra celle de Tony.

Ari ( il regarda à nouveau sa sœur ) : D'après Ziva, tu poses trop de question et raconte trop ta vie, ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit Ziva ?

Elle rougit violemment tandis que Tony la dévisageait.

Ziva ( en marmonnant ) : T'es mort Haswari !  
Ari ( railleur ) : C'est quand tu veux David !

Elle lui sauta dessus et il roulèrent à nouveau à terre, il réussi à se relever et commença à détaler comme un lapin mais Ziva, après avoir réussi à se redresser elle aussi, lui courut après. Ils pénétrèrent dans un immeuble à façade blanche et ils les suivi. Il entendit vaguement Ziva hurler une injure en hébreu. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un appartement. Il hésita un instant avant de hausser les épaules et d'y pénétrer lui aussi.  
Une petite fille courra à sa rencontre et lui dit :

Tali : Shalom ! C'est toi Tony ?

Il sourit.

Tony : Oui c'est moi. Et toi comment tu t'appelle ?  
Tali : Moi c'est Talia ! Ziva elle a dit qu'il fallait pas qu'on t'embête ! Je t'embête ?  
Tony : Pas du tout !  
Tali : Tu viens ? Y'a ma Ima qui prépare à manger.  
Tony : Tu ne crois pas que je vais déranger ?  
Tali : Non, Ima elle est gentille !  
Tony : Mais c'est qui Ima ?  
Tali : Ben c'est Ima ! Ma Ima à moi et la Ima à Ziva ! Mais Ari, il a pas la même maman !  
Tony : Donc ta Ima, c'est ta maman ?  
Tali ( en s'esclaffant ) : Oui, tu croyais quand même pas que c'était un cheval !

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers une autre pièce, spacieuse. Une femme au cheveux brun clair préparait quelque chose au senteur d'épice orientale. Elle se tourna vers lui, tout en jetant un regard désolé au deux silhouettes qui se débattaient, à même le carrelage.

Rivka ( d'une voix douce ) : Tu dois être Anthony ? Bienvenue !  
Tony : Bonjour madame.  
Rivka : Appelle moi Rivka ! Tu veux quelque chose à boire, à manger ?  
Tony ( en répondant à son sourire ) : Non, mais merci quand même.  
Rivka : Excuse les. Ari a maintenant 22 ans et il se conduit toujours comme un enfant. Ziva n'arrange rien, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir. Elle nous a parlé de toi d'ailleurs !  
Tony ( en marmonnant ) : Oui, on me l'a dit.  
Rivka : Ziva ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, manifestement trop occupée à essayer de libérer ses bras, lorsqu'elle y parvint elle se redressa et aida Ari à se relever.

Ziva : Oui Ima ?  
Rivka : Tu devrais peut-être montrer à Anthony où est-ce qu'il dormira durant ces deux semaines ? Ari, si tu veux bien accueillir ta sœur dans ta chambre  
durant ce laps de temps...  
Ari : D'accord.  
Ziva : Anthony ? Tu veux bien nous suivre ?  
Tony : Oui. Ziva ? Tu veux bien m'appeler Tony ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers sa chambre...___  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Il les suivit le long d'un couloir et ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce assez grande et lumineuse. Les murs et le plafond étaient blanc. Un lit de taille moyenne, dont les draps fin étaient d'un blanc immaculé, tout comme la taie d'oreiller et le matelas, était contre le mur, juste à côté de la fenêtre aux volets bleus, une petite table de nuit à côté, des livres et une lampe de chevet étaient sur cette dernière. Un bureau simple, en bois était en face du lit, un petit ordinateur portable au milieu. Des dossiers rangés par ordre alphabétique étaient soigneusement entreposés. Une commode où étaient sûrement rangé des vêtement se tenait près de la porte. Tout en haut des murs, en bleus, étaient peints des caractères hébreux. Il ne réussi pas à lire. Ziva remarqua son regard alors qu'elle fouillait dans son armoire en quête de vêtements et que Ari scrutait son bureau.

Ziva : C'est une prière.

Tony : Ah...

Elle remarqua ensuite que Ari observait toujours son bureau et elle sourit.

Ziva : Il est sous l'oreiller !

Il sourit à son tour, mit sa main sous le dit oreiller et en sortit un autre ordinateur portable. Il s'approcha ensuite de la jeune fille, l'aida à prendre ses vêtement et en profita pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

Ziva : Voilà, comme ça tu aura de la place pour ranger tes vêtements, ce matin j'ai changé les draps, l'oreiller, la taie d'oreiller, la housse et j'ai retourné le matelas. Toute la chambre a été récurée de fond en comble.

Elle se saisit ensuite de son ordinateur portable.

Ziva : La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas toucher au dossiers sur mon bureau.

Tony : Bien, c'est enregistré.

Ari sortit et Ziva le suivi. Tony hésita puis les accompagna. Ils étaient dans une chambre construite sur le même modèle que celle de sa correspondante. Seuls les meubles n'avaient pas la même place. Elle aussi était peinte en blanche, et elle aussi avait des caractères hébreux sur les murs, bien qu'il ne sut dire si c'était les mêmes. Le frère et la sœur ouvrirent une armoire, aussi ordonnée que celle de la jeune fille, et entreposèrent les vêtements qu'ils avaient dans les bras.

Tony : Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, ça ne vous dérangerai pas si j'allai me reposer un peu ?

Ari et Ziva échangèrent un regard.

Ziva : Non.

Il hocha la tête en guise de merci, sortit, alla dans la chambre en face et ferma soigneusement la porte.

Ari ( en s'asseyant sur le lit ) : Alors, princesse, comment est-il d'après toi ton correspondant ?

Ziva ( le coupant presque ) : Je ne l'aime pas.

Ari ( haussant les sourcils ) : Réponse un peu trop rapide pour que tu sois totalement sincère. Es-tu sûre de ce que tu avances ?

Elle ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre de son frère et partie jouer avec sa petite sœur qui se trouvait en bas de l'immeuble.

Tali : Tu viens jouer avec moi ? Dit-elle avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

Ziva : Oui.

A sa réponse, la petite sauta et fit le tour de sa sœur en criant.

Tali : Ouuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil commençait à se coucher, il était aux environ de 18h.

Les deux sœurs rentrèrent alors dans l'appartement et Ziva aida Rivka à faire la cuisine tandis que sa sœur faisait un dessin sur la table de la cuisine.

Lorsque Tony se réveilla, la pièce était beaucoup plus sombre. Il paniqua un instant puis regarda l'heure; il n'était que 18h30. Et pourtant dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Il se redressa et fut surpris de la fraîcheur des draps, il avait pourtant dormi près d'une heure et demi. Il vit que quelqu'un avait prit soin d'ouvrir la fenêtre lorsqu'il dormait, il se sentit étrangement gêné. Il se leva, refit le lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il suivit la lumière qui le mena à la cuisine, un délicieux fumet y provenait, ainsi que des rire et des conversations joyeuses.

Ari ( hilare ) : Peut-être qu'un jour tu finira par arriver à l'heure.

Ziva ( en s'esclaffant ) : C'est ça, peut-être qu'un jour !

Il comprit que le frère et la sœur se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Il décida d'aller voir Ziva et Ari. Il pénétra dans la cuisine et les vit, tous les deux, accoudés à la table, ainsi qu'une personne qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré. Ils se turent à son approche.

Eli : Shalom mon garçon, tu es Anthony c'est ça ?

Devant le regard d'incompréhension du jeune homme, Ziva lui expliqua qu'il n'était pas bon en hébreux. Il reprit alors sa phrase mais cette fois-ci en anglais.

Tony : Enchanté monsieur, vous devez être le père de Ziva ?

Eli : Appelle moi Eli, et oui je suis le papa de cette merveilleuse jeune fille, dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de sa fille et en la chatouillant.

Ziva : Non … Abba … Non arrête, dit-elle en rigolant à tel point qu'elle ne put s'arrêter.

Après avoir cessé de torturer sa fille aînée, Ziva reprit :

Ziva : Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Tony : Non, si on considère que quelques minutes ce n'est pas longtemps.

Elle afficha un sourire indulgent devant sa plaisanterie peu amusante. Il se sentit rougir et se sentit un peu plus stupide. Un silence de plus en plus pesant s'installa. Il détourna le regard, mais il sentait toujours les yeux du frère et de la sœur sur lui.

Tali brisa ce lourd moment de silence en se dirigeant vers son père et lui en donnant un dessin, celui-ci représentait sûrement sa famille plus une autre personne.

Eli : C'est qui la cinquième personne ma chérie ?

Tali : Ba c'est Anthony, et le dessin c'est notre famille. Dit-elle comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Eli : Mais, ma puce Anthony ne fait pas partie de notre famille.

Rivka : Oui c'est juste un ami à ta sœur !

Ziva : Un ami, un ami tout de suite les grands mots, murmura t-elle en hébreux.

Tony : Quoi ? Questionna t-il en n'ayant compris aucun mot de sa phrase.

Ziva : Heu non rien.

Eli ( d'un ton désapprobateur, affichant tout de même un sourire ) : Ziva...

Ziva ( en hébreu ) : Désolée.

Peu après, les invités arrivèrent, il rencontra Mr et Mme Hazzan et retrouva Evan, qui semblait, lui aussi, légèrement gêné en présence de ces personnes qui semblaient si bien se connaître les femmes s'embrassaient, les hommes échangeaient une poignée de main chaleureuse, les adolescents s'embrassaient et les enfants riaient ensembles.

Ils finirent tous assis autour d'une table rectangulaire, dans le salon éclairé par la lumière du lustre en bois au dessus d'eux. Le séjour-salon était chaleureux les murs étaient d'un blanc cassé, une grande plante verte venait apporter un peu de couleur, une moquette blanche, douce au toucher, couvrait la surface du sol, une grande fenêtre devait, en journée, baigner la pièce d'une agréable lumière et chaleur, la table en bois était entourées de chaises, elles aussi en bois. Des chandeliers encadraient les personnes assissent.

Après une bonne heure à discuter autour d'un bon verre, les adultes annoncèrent le début du repas. Tony s'assit timidement à côté de Evan tandis que les convives continuaient de discuter. Le dîner se déroula entre rire, discutions en hébreux et explications en anglais. Rivka avait préparé du schnitzel, un plat à base de dinde, de pomme de terre en purée accompagné de houmous (purée de pois chiche).

Pendant que les cinq adultes buvaient un café, les adolescents montèrent dans la chambre à Ziva.

Kaleb : Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Tony plus excité que jamais sauta sur son sac, en sortit plusieurs DVD et s'écria :

Tony : Je sais, _Casablanca_ un grand film de Michael Curtis, avec Humphrey Bogart et Ingrid Bergman ou bien _Psycho_, le meilleur film d'horreur d'Alfred Hitchcock sortit en 1960. Non ? Ou alors j'ai _Alien_ avec Sigourney Weaver dans le rôle du lieutenant Ellen L. Ripley et Eddie Powell dans le rôle de l'Alien. Autrement j'ai les 8 saisons de _Magnum,_ tu te rappelles Ziva, je t'en ai parlé dans une de mes lettres ? Alors vous voulez quoi ?

Evan : Moi je prendrais Alien et vous ? Dit-il à l'intention de Kaleb et Ziva.

Les deux israéliens se regardaient sans un mot, ne savant pas quoi dire. Un silence s'abattit alors dans la pièce, personne ne parlait. Ziva brisa tout de même ce silence qui devenait pesant.

Ziva : Heu ... C'est que … On a pas la télé ici Anthony !

Tony resta sans voix, toujours la bouche ouverte, Evan le regarda en rigolant.

Evan : T'inquiète pas tu vas t'en remettre, deux semaines sans films !

Tony, lui n'en revenait pas.

Ziva : Tu sais, on est pas très télé ici.

Tony : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais quand tu reviens du lycée, le soir ou le week-end ?

Ziva : Crois moi je sais m'occuper autrement ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

Ils passèrent donc le reste de la soirée à discuter tous les quatre jusqu'à ce que Mr et Mme Hazzan décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Kaleb réveilla sa petite sœur Sara, qui vu l'heure tardive c'était endormie au côté de Tali et ils partirent tous ensemble laissant Tony et Ziva seuls dans la chambre. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à presque minuit, Ziva commençait de plus en plus à apprécier Tony, ce qui plut à ce dernier qui lui était tombé amoureux de notre belle israélienne.

Elle regarda l'heure, il était aux environs de 23h45 alors que le lendemain ils devraient se lever à 4h du matin. Ils prirent donc une douche chacun leur tour et se couchèrent Tony dans la chambre l'israélienne et Ziva dans celle de son frère.

Le lendemain :

Le réveille fut difficile pour Ziva, elle se leva tout doucement afin de ne pas réveiller son grand frère même si cette idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle s'habilla puis elle frappa à la porte de sa chambre pour prendre quelques affaires et entra, elle vit que Tony n'était toujours pas réveiller, elle se pencha à son oreille et tenta de le réveiller mais Tony se retourna dans le lit et se mit l'oreiller sur sa tête en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible. Ziva regarda l'heure 4h10, elle ne devait pas arriver en retard pas aujourd'hui pas un mardi, elle n'aurais pas de dernière chance.

Ziva : Aller Tony dépêche toi, on va être en retard !

Il ce leva d'un bond et ce plaça devant Ziva, surpris.

Tony : tu m'as appelé … Tony ?

Ziva : Oui, ça te surprend tant que ça ? Dit-elle en rigolant.

Tony : Oui, toute la journée d'hier je t'ai répété et répété que tu pouvais m'appeler Tony mais tu ne m'écoutait pas ! Pourquoi maintenant ?

Ziva : Maintenant … Je t'aime bien !

Tony sourit et lui déposa un bisous sur la joue avant de partir s'habiller. Ziva s'habilla à son tour, ils se lavèrent, déjeunèrent et partirent en direction du lycée sur le chemin, elle lui expliqua que chaque mardi ils avaient un entraînement pour pouvoir rentrer au MOSSAD et qu'ils y participeraient eux aussi.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle d'entraînement juste pour la sonnerie et rejoignirent leur vestiaire respectif. Après s'être changé les élèves se rendirent dans une des nombreuses salles du gymnase pour que leur professeur fasse l'appel mais vu le nombre considérable d'élève à cause de la venue des américains, il renonça et essaya de se faire entendre. Étant donné le niveau bas d'hébreux chez certains américains, il s'exprima en anglais.

… : Shalom à tous et à toutes, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je m'appelle Mr Shalef et je suis un officier instructeur qui entraîne les jeunes recrues ou bien certaines personnes qui sont destinées à rejoindre le MOSSAD comme certains élèves de ce lycée. C'est pour ça qu'un entraînement intensif et régulier est très important pour votre avenir au sein de cette agence. Je suis spécialisé dans les combats à la main, le maniement d'armes et les parcours de combats. Bon je vous laisse vous préparer et je vous attend dans la salle.

Tony suivit les israéliens et essaya de retrouver Evan ou Ziva en vain, la plupart ce dirigèrent vers une autre salle. Il entra et resta sans voix, il sentit quelqu'un lui taper dans le dos.

… : Impressionnant non ?

En effet, il y avait de quoi être étonné. Jamais, jamais il n'aurai imaginer ça dans un lycée … israélien mais ce n'était pas qu'un simple lycée comme il en avait l'habitude chez lui à Washington. Il était en Israël et les choses étaient différentes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Juste devant lui, il vit plusieurs adolescents en train de se tirer dessus. Bien sûr, ce n'était que de la peinture mais tout de même ! Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. On l'aurai dit paralysé. Mais il faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'il remarqua deux filles en train de se battre... au couteau. Un véritable combat au couteau !

… : Eh, t'es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle !

Tony : Oui, oui ça va... merci Kaleb, fit le jeune homme d'une voix faible. Où est Ziva ?

Kaleb : Tu l'as perdu ? fit-il en riant. Elle est en train de s'entraîner là bas.

Il lui montra deux jeunes femmes en train de se battre. L'une d'entre elles était Ziva. Il fut scotché sur place lorsqu'il vit l'israélienne mettre à terre l'autre fille et lui donner un violent coup de poing dans le visage. Kaleb éclata de rire quand il vit son expression.

Tony : On doit vraiment faire ça ?

Kaleb : Non, toi tu vas avec les autres américains. Ils sont en train d'essayer de faire un peu de lutte, il finit sa phrase en marmonnant, d'ailleurs, c'est pas gagné vu comment ils se battent. Bon, désolé, je dois te laisser !

Il alla vers des amis à lui et Tony se dirigea vers Evan.

Tony : Alors ?

Evan : Ben, pour l'instant Craig et Jeff essaient de se battre, mais ils ne s'y prennent pas comme il faut vu la tête du prof.

Il regarda le dit professeur et vit qu'il avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains et marmonnait en hébreux. Il jeta un nouveau regard à sa correspondante et vit qu'elle était en train de s'entraîner à tirer sur des cibles en cartons. Avec de vraies balles. Elle atteignit le cœur, le ventre et la tête en trois coup. Cette vision lui noua l'estomac et il préféra reporter son attention sur les conseils que le professeurs était en train de donner aux deux élèves.

Elle tira encore deux fois et atteignit la tête. Elle sursauta brusquement lorsqu'un homme brun lui mit une main sur les épaules et lui murmura à l'oreille :

… : Tu t'en sors bien dis moi !

Ziva : Arié ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Je croyais que tu étais au MOSSAD !

Ari : J'ai pu me libérer. Tu pense bien ! C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va être fixé. Soit ton prof est content de toi, soit tu es recalée. Tu as intérêt à réussir, sinon crois bien que tu aura affaire à moi.

Ziva : Chien des rues ! Je te parie qu'après je pourrai te battre tout le temps !

Il ria et lui dit :

Ari : Je t'attend à la fin des cours David, et on va voir si tu arrive vraiment à me battre !

Ziva : Tu vas souffrir Haswari !

Il s'éloigna et s'assit sur ses talons, dans un coin, de sorte qu'il puisse la voir tout le temps. Elle sourit et alla le rejoindre.

Ari : Tu devrais retourner à l'entraînement.

Ziva : Je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour ce matin.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Il la serra contre lui puis lui baisa le front longuement. Enfin, il la repoussa brusquement en arrière.

Ari : C'est pas comme ça que tu risque de me battre ! lâcha-t-il, Alors retourne à l'entraînement !

Elle se mit au garde-à-vous et répondit d'une voix solennelle :

Ziva : A vos ordre chef !

Après un long moment à faire de la lutte, Evan et Tony s'éloignèrent du groupe afin regarder ce que faisait les israéliens. Notre bel italien vit alors Ziva au loin, en train de se battre au couteau avec un jeune homme beaucoup plus robuste qu'elle qui à côté, la faisait passer pour la plus frêle des deux. Il insista donc au près de son meilleur ami pour aller les regarder. Après plusieurs minutes de combat, leur regard se croisèrent et pendant ce laps de temps, son adversaire réussit à lui planter sont couteau dans le bras. Tony, en voyant celle qui l'aimait tomber par terre, courra dans sa direction.

Tony : Mais tu es malade ? Dit-il à l'intention du jeune homme.

Aussitôt le professeur s'approcha d'eux et demanda à ce qu'on l'amène à l'infirmerie. Évidemment, ce genre d'accident arrivait fréquemment lors de ces combats. Ce fut Tony qui l'avait blessée qui l'amena. Son adversaire s'excusa platement mais elle balaya ces paroles d'un geste de la main et lui dit :

Ziva : C'est bon, je suis pas morte non plus !

Il sourit et ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

Infirmière : Tu as eu de la chance, ce n'est pas très profond. Quelques points de sutures et tu sera comme neuve.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour dans la salle d'entraînement. Leur professeur les avait rassemblé tous pour leur donner les résultats de ceux qui étaient qualifiés pour les examens qui allaient arriver prochainement et ceux qui étaient recalés. Ziva vit son frère se rapprocher tout en restant discret. Le professeur énonça des noms et leurs résultats puis arriva enfin à Ziva David.

Mr Shalef : Malgré de nombreux retards, tu as su me montrer que tu étais capable. Tes résultats sont plus qu'excellents et tu progresse encore même si il y a encore quelques incidents comme tout à l'heure. Il n'y a aucune remarque négative à ton sujet autant en intellectuel qu'en capacités physiques. Tu es qualifiée.

Elle eut un large sourire et croisa le regard de son frère qui leva un pouce dans sa direction en formant sur ses lèvres les mots « je savais que tu y arriverai ».

Les élèves israéliens et américains rangèrent le matériel, Kaleb pris Ziva par son bras valide et l'entraîna dans un couloir ou personne ne pourrai les voir excepté Tony qui les avait suivis.

Kaleb : Alors comme ça Mlle David à été recruté au Mossad ? Dit-il en l'embrassant.

Ziva : Oui et je te signale que toi aussi, tu as été pris !

Kaleb : Comme ça, on pourra rester ensemble l'année prochaine et qui sait toute notre vie, tant dis quoi ?

Ziva : …

Kaleb ne fit pas attention au silence de sa petite amie et accentua ses baisers puis commença à la caresser sous son tee-shirt, elle lui retira sa main d'un geste vif et il s'excusa sans conviction. Ziva sortie de cet endroit à pas rapide et ne fit pas attention à Tony. Une fois partit et se croyant seul, ce dernier voulut sortir à son tour mais rentra dans Kaleb.

Kaleb : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Tony : Heu … je … je cherchais les toilettes.

Kaleb : Elles sont à l'opposé du bâtiment à côté des vestiaires. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Tony : Heu … je viens d'arriver, j'avais juste une petite envie.

Kaleb lui lança un regard noir, un regard où il pouvait lire de la méfiance, de la haine et beaucoup d'autres choses dont il ne savait décrire, mais ce qu'il savait par dessus tout, c'est que ce regard, était celui d'un tueur.

Il frissonna et Kaleb sortit comme une furie tandis que Tony resta encore quelques minutes tétanisé par ce regard remplit de haine alors que tout à l'heure il se montrait gentil et ils riaient ensemble.

Il reprit bien vite ses esprits et sortit de ce couloir, quand il passa par la grande salle pour rejoindre les vestiaires, il vit que cette fois ci, ce n'étais plus de la simulation, tous les élèves étaient partis et des agents un peu plus vieux et plus expérimentés avaient pris leur place, ils se battaient avec des couteaux plus aiguisés et plus tranchants, s'entraînaient avec de vraies armes à feu. ''Alors c'est ça que veut faire Ziva plus tard ! Se dit-il.

Il sortit de ses pensées en la voyant arriver vers lui, furieuse.

Ziva : Tony ! Ça fait 15 minutes que je te cherche partout, tous les autres sont partis même Ari. Tu étais où ?

Tony : Heu … Je suis désolé ! Je … j'étais ici.

Ziva : C'est pas grave de toute façon je n'ai pas entraînement ce soir.

Tony : Quoi ? Habituellement tu t'entraînes avec eux ? S'écria-t-il en pointant les officiers du Mossad en plein combat.

Ziva : Oui, avec Kaleb à la fin des cours.

Elle salua plusieurs officiers avec qui elle s'entraînait avant de reprendre sa conversation.

Ziva : On y va ? Je vais t'emmener quelque part, on a encore le temps, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, ma sœur sort de l'école à 17h, il nous reste 1h30.

Elle le pris par la main et l'emmena dans les vestiaires où il se changea, et une fois sortit il marchèrent pendant une petite dizaine de, minutes avant d'arriver dans un parc remplis d'enfants qui couraient autour des structures de jeux. Des banderoles de couleurs vives étaient accrochées sur les différents lampadaires, il donnait sur une petite plage de sable fin où l'eau de la mer était pratiquement turquoise. Cet endroit était magnifique.

Une fois arrivé les deux adolescents s'installèrent dans l'herbe fraîche et discutèrent pendant l'heure qu'il leur restait, pour apprendre à se connaître, avant d'aller reprendre Tali à l'école. Depuis ce jour, c'était devenu leur petite habitude, ils allaient dans ce parc et discutaient pendant des heures, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre, Kaleb lui était devenue distant et froid envers Tony, il n'appréciait pas ce soudain rapprochement entre les deux adolescents.

Tony, quant à lui, avait presque fait la moitié de son séjour en Israël, et comme d'habitude ils étaient là tous les deux, marchant dans le même parc, cote à cote quand Tony posa _la_ question qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Tony : Tu l'aimes bien Kaleb ?

Ziva : Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Kaleb est mon petit ami ! Dit-elle choquée par la question de son correspondant.

Tony : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

Ziva : Heu … je sais pas, il y a quelques semaines j'aurais pu te dire oui mais depuis quelques jours je ne sais plus !

Tony : Depuis que je suis arrivé !

Ziva sourit de sa réponse car en effet depuis qu'il était arrivé, elle ne savait plus. Elle aimais Kaleb certes, mais elle ressentait quelques chose de plus profond envers Tony, elle l'aimait que ce soit de l'amour ou de l'amitié, elle s'en fichait, elle l'aimait.

Ziva : Je … je sais pas, sûrement. Tu veux une glace ?

Tony : Belle façon de changer de conversation. Et oui je veux bien une glace, il fait tellement chaud ici !

Ziva rigola et ils se dirigèrent vers un marchand de glace quand un enfant d'environ le même âge que Tali, bouscula Ziva. Elle tomba dans les bras de Tony, leur lèvres étaient proches,, très proches.

Soudain leur visage se rapprochèrent, seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre quand …


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde, eh oui il n'y aura pas de suite ! Enfin si, mais pas içi ! J'arrête donc de poster sur fanfiction à cause de nombreux commentaires très … méchants !

J'accepte les critiques, ça m'aide à m'améliorer, mais si c'est pour me dire « ça sert à rien que tu écrives, c'est nul, personne ne lis de la merde ! », « Mais qu'est ce que tu écris ? Tu appelles ça une histoire ? Retourne faire des rédactions en primaire ! » et plein d'autres …

J'ai supprimé le plupart des commentaires ! Si les personnes concernées ne sont pas contente qu'elles ne viennent pas lire !

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir la suite, je continue de la poster sur skyrock, il y a d'ailleurs 3 chapitres d'avance que j'ai mis la semaine dernière mais que je ne mettrai plus sur fanfiction. Nous avons finis le 12 eme chapitre et nous le posterons sûrement mercredi ou jeudi.

Le lien du blog :

Je suis désolé mais il y a un problème avec le lien il ne veut pas s'afficher, donc pour aller sur le blog vous tapez sur google : Tiiva-fic et vous prenez le site sur Skyrock et vous y êtes (j'ai le même pseudo pour fanfiction que pour skyrock).

Pour trouver la fic, vous allez dans le sommaire et dans « nos fics en cours », Correspondance y est répertoriée comme beaucoup d'autres...

Je vous remercie tous, ceux qui nous ont poster des critiques qui en quelques sorte nous ont aider à nous améliorer dans notre écriture, ceux qui nous postaient des commentaires des gentils, ceux qui lisaient notre fic et ceux qui la liront encore, et merci à tous les autres …

Bisous à vous tous, bonne soirée ou bonne vacances si vous y êtes.


End file.
